Changing night
by birthdaygirl1188
Summary: Joe has feeling for Demi. Demi has feelings for Joe. They don't know it. Until one night. Set in future. 5 years One-shot. maybe a 2-shot RATED M/R. SMUT. Jemi. Joe/Demi Mitchie/Shane Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

_/No ones point of view. /  
_  
Joe Jones and Demi Lovoto _(fake surnames,so it's legall) _are best friends, since Camp Rock. Its been 6 years since the first part of Camp Rock. It's been a long road for them, full of happiness and sucsess. They had their fights, but they always make up in the end. Demi always loved Joe, no matter what he did or what he said. But on year 2009 something changed, something that Demi couldn't understand. It was on Camp Rock 2, were Demi and Joe had do a kiss. Demi knew, that when the love is real or when there is something more than friendship, you feel sparks. Its when your lips touch, you feel like in heaven. And it happened with Joe. Her best friend. The best friend who, is into older woman, who would never feel the same way about her.

But Demi is now 22 and Joe is 25 , she no longer part of Disney, just like Joe. Demi is working on her 5th album, and has her own tv show called "Late night with Demi ".Of course Joe had a big part of giving the name to the show.

Demi had several boyfriends, but Joe scared them all away. One time, when Demi and her 7 month boyfriend was getting close to having sex, Joe bursted in and almost saw Demi naked. To not say more, Demi and Joe diddn't speak for 3 weeks, Demi ignored his calls, texts, emails and flowers. Few days later of course, they made up.

But what Demi diddn't know that Joe had the hots for her too. He has loved her since CP, but he was sure that Demi diddn't feel the same way. Until one night...  
------------------------------------------

''Yeah, right! Because you always know what is best for me!'' she yelled, coming down the stairs. With Joe running behind her. He cought her arm and pushed her against the dinner table.  
Their body's were pressed together, and she could feel his muscles, her body was reacting by getting hotter, but she successfully hid it. Wow, she really was a great actress. Her head moved away from his face, and he thanked God, because he couldn't control himself with her.

''Yes, I do! I know you better than anyone else!'' he snapped back, because she knew that it was true. She snapped her head in his direction, and Joe could see that in her eyes fire lit up. Here we go again...

''WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERY RELATIONSHIP I HAVE? WHY? ANSWER ME?'' she screamed, that almost every part of the house moved.

''BECAUSE EVERY GUY YOU DATE, IS EITHER A BAD BOY OR A PERVERTED IDIOT! WHY CAN'T YOU DATE SOMEONE WHO IS NICE, FUNNY..'' he calmed and spoke again,'' respects you, and won't end up raping you!'' he finished and watched as emotions waved trough her eyes.

''Oh, yeah were will I find him? HUH, WHERE?'' she was so pissed, he always does this, he makes her feel guilty for dating someone.

He diddn't respond, he diddn't knew what say, so he just watched her.

''Take me home, please.'' she broke the silence, and got out of his grasp. She took her bag form the table, and stood by the front door, waiting for Joe. He took the car key's and followed her out.  
He suddenly took her hand, and draged her towards the beach.

''Joe, I said, I want to go home. Where are we going?'' she said, running along. He diddn't respond.  
When they got to the beach, they stoped in front of the sunset.

''I want to be the guy,'' he whispered. His eyes looking on the ground.

''What?'' Demi asked confused, trying to look in his eyes.

''I want to be the nice, funny guy, the guy that respects you, and the guy that.. that l.. lo.. loves you,'' he whispered the last part, that he was sure he diddn't hear it. But by the look in her eyes, he knew she heard.

''Wh... what...?'' her eyes were wide.

''I want to be with you..I don't want you dating anyone else. I want you to be mine,'' he said, louder than before so she could hear it, loud and clear. 

''Oh my God.'' her eyes started tearing up, she was waiting for this moment for 6 years, and now she is crying. Despite her insecurities she crashed her lips against his, so hard that they both fell in the sand. She knew that in Joe's eyes she was perfect, which gave her a sexual confidence she never felt before.

He felt her body against his, and he knew that she could feel his 'friend'. He trailed kisses down her jaw to her throat, where a chorus of opened mouthed kisses, followed by his tongue threatened to send her overboard.

The tought of having sex with Joe made her feel excited and nervous at the same time.

''God, I want you so bad,'' he said, like he was reading her mind.

Her hands found his silky locks and she twirled her fingers around them, as he bit her bottom lip, and pulled it out. Leading the way to her parting her lips for him to slip his tongue in and intertwine it with hers. He swirled his tongue all around the base of her mouth, loving the taste of her. She moaned, making Joe smirk. She had descended her hand down his neck to his back where she ran her fingers and palms in circles all over it.

He sucked greedily on her tongue in response, pulling a little to get some since of air. Joe sucked hard on her neck before feeling Demi pull back.

She was looking as if she had sinned and in a way she had. He was her best friend. If it doesn't work out, their friendship would be awkward and never the same.

He looked hurt, but it went away when she connected their lips again.

After playing around on the beach at midnight, they sat down and watched the dark waves hit the sand. Demi sat in between Joe's legs as he held her waist. She layed her head back onto his shoulder, allowing him to kiss her deeply. His hand moved down her stomach, toward her short skirt and slightly opened legs. Feeling the combination of the sea air with his trembling hands, Demi whispered into Joe's ear that she wanted to go to the car.

The whole walk back, Joe was silent and felt ashamed. He thought Demi was mad at him, yet she knew this and let it sink in a little bit, just for fun. They got to the car (huge black hummer), which was parked in a dark, barely lit street in a quiet residential area where Joe lived. 

Demi opened the door to the backseat, and pulled Joe in behind her. She quickly locked the doors and began to passionately yet slowly kiss Joe. She never completely let go of her inhibitions but this time she did, opening her mouth freely and letting him kiss and caress her tongue and mouth with his. Demi leaned her back up against the inside of the car, pulling Joe to rest on top of her body.  
****WARNING**** M SCENE **** SMUT*** SMUT***  
He began kissing her neck, sucking on it while making her all the more hot and excited. He whispered how he loved her lips and her body, loving the sound her her heavy breathing and forthcoming soft moans. He pulled on her tank top and pulled it down, revealing her black lacey bra.  
''Can I?'' he asked. She nodded. Displacing the strap off her shoulder, he pulled the right side of her bra down, revealing her breast with erect nipple.

''Can I?'' he asked again with a deep and husky whisper, Demi was confused, but then she just nodded. She looked into his eyes, watching as he lowered his face onto her chest and took her nipple into his mouth.

He loved the noises that came from her mouth, the slurping and satisfied "mmm's" that she made. He pulled the rest of her bra down, and began alternating between using his lips and his hands to enjoy Demi's breasts. She pushed him back and allowed herself to take off her tank top, followed by unhooking her bra. Joe went right for them again, pressing her close to him with his hands on her back and his face in her chest. As he sucked he lowered his hand to her skirt, grazing her thighs all the way up to her cunt.  
He looked up at her again as if asking for permission, and finally she told him, 

''You don't have to ask for anything anymore. I want you to do anything you want with me. I want you to have me.'' Joe unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it off of her.

Joe sat down in the middle of the backseat and pulled Demi on top of him, her hips riding his crotch over his jeans. She pulled off his shirt and admired his muscled torso, pulling him toward her again.  
By now Joe was in a state of total sexual frenzy, though he tried deperately to control himself because he wanted to make this opportunity with Demi last as long as possible, and he wanted to get her as hot as he was. His heat turned Demi on as well, he made her feel so sexy and so wanted, she loved how his mouth and hands felt all over her that she couldn't get enough. He put his hands on her ass and lifted her up off his legs, kissing her stomach and running his hands up her thighs and up her panties to her ass. Joe squeezed her ass with both hands, and Demi moaned loudly. His fingers, were now getting closer to her center, and rubbing the black lace panties. Demi moaned as he ran one finger up her pussy lips , while the other hand kept her lifted. He started to gently rub her clit, something Demi had never felt somebody else do for her before. Joe played with her pussy while kissing her stomach, watching her breasts jiggle whenever she would twitch with pleasure and listening to her panting and moaning with desire. He slid a finger into her, finally causing Demi to call out his name, ''JOE..!'', making him hot beyond belief. Joe could not believe he had her right where he wanted her, Demi was all his and he was pleasuring her like no one had ever done before.

Joe ripped Demi's panties at the seams and threw them to the side. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them completely off quickly, revealing his extreme hardness, creating a tent out of his boxers. Demi pulled those off too, drenching herself again from the excitement. Before she could do anything Joe pulled her back up to him and positioned her right over his dick. She slowly lowered onto him. It slid in easily, as Joe looked into Demi's eyes and was consumed in the amazement of how tight and wonderful she felt. She sat on him, completely filled with his manhood, feeling it twitch and move as her pussy did the same. Demi started to lift herself up and down on Joe, loving the feeling of roughness. Joe soon began to help her as he put his hands on her hips and sucked on her nipples. He started to bite and tug at them rougly, making Demi moan louder and move her hips more quickly. Soon he was practically chewing on them as she starting rotating her hips in circles and riding him like she never thought she could. He smacked her ass, causing her to scream

''Joe!??'' she felt suprised that Joe did something like that or that he liked it. Joe watched her, getting ready to get a slap in the face. But Demi had something else in mind..

''Do it again'' she said, with a teasing smile.

''What?!?'' he looked at her with amazement. 

''I said DO IT AGAIN!'' her voice getting angryer, and inpatient. With that he smacked her ass harder, causing her moan with pleasure loving how dirty and sexy she felt.  
The thrusts into eachother become faster speed. Soon it got faster and harder. They both were screaming and thrusting crazily, loving the pain and pleasure of their rough sex. He pulled her head back by her hair as he told her she should have let him fuck her earlier. They both screamed each others names as he pressed his hips completely into hers, moving his dick around and around in her pussy.  
Who knows who could have walked by the car that night on that dark street, watching it rock back and forth as screams and moans came from behind darkly tinted windows.

××××  
What did you think? Should I continue this, or write another one?  
Tell me. PLEASE REVIEW. Because I want to know if someone is reading this. :)

xoxo  
birthday girl.


	2. AN

**Hi.  
I WROTE A NEW DEMI/JOE STORY.  
So, I you liked this one, you should check it out.  
**  
Summary:  
"You said we needed to talk, before the tour, I didn't imagine it would be like this," Joe said./When Joe bails Demi out of jail, they finally talk since the break-up.

**So, review. And tell me what rating do want it to be T or M ?**

xoxo. BIRTHDAY GIRL.


End file.
